The Peace Meeting
by TheLastGlassRose
Summary: "Ah." One syllable. That was all she said. No, she wasn't mad at Aang. She knew it wasn't his fault. This one was all on her dear brother. Oh, there would be hell to pay. Lol the sequel to "the Bachelor Party" Enjoy! ;
1. The Peace Meeting

rofl… just and idea that came to me a few days ago. Enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender :(**

--

The Peace Meeting

"Aang, Katara, come on! The meeting is about to start!" Sokka called impatiently through the palace halls. He had been searching all morning for his sister and best friend with no luck and an important peace meeting was about to start.

"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on, the meeting is about to start!" Sokka said when he finally found them in the kitchen. They were lying on their stomachs on a table, resting on their elbows, staring intently and competitively into each other's eyes. "EUGH! Can't you guys save the mushy stuff for AFTER the meeting?!" Aang raised his hand at Sokka, not breaking eye contact with the waterbender across from him, for silence. Pouting, the warrior fumed in silence at the two benders before him. After another second, Aang stuck his tongue out with a triumphant look on his face.

"I 'in!" he said happily. Frowning, Katara spit whatever had been in her mouth at his forehead, causing whatever had been on Aang's tongue to drop to the table. "Ow! Why'd you have to do it so hard?" he whined. Katara smiled.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Here let me make it better," she said coyly before pecking him on the forehead. Aang smirked.

"Nope still hurts." This went on for a while until Sokka had enough.

"GUYS! PEACE MEETING!" he yelled startling them as if they had just noticed his presence.

"Oops. Sorry, Sokka. Katara and I were just having a little game that's all," Aang replied blushing.

"DOING WHAT, PRAY TELL?"

"Tying cherry stems into knots with our tongues – "

"And _I_ won. Guess that means I'm the better kisser, 'Tara!"

Turning a bright shade of red, Sokka grabbed the two by their collars and dragged them off of the table to the meeting they were late for.

--

" – so hopefully buy next fall we shall have at least 1 percent of all of the Earth Kingdom towns rebuilt, at least the ones with less damage," concluded General How.

"I've seen to it the factories set up by my father during the war have been destroyed, but I've decided to leave the soldiers in place in the cities they've infiltrated. Hopefully the Earth Kingdom will put them to good use, restoring homes and returning refugees," Lord Zuko added. "Perhaps with the help of my vast armies we can change 1 percent to 3 percent. Even though these numbers are low, it still counts."

"Avatar Aang, what do you think?" Unfortunately Avatar Aang wasn't paying any attention to the meeting. At the moment, he was playing footsie with his waterbending master who sat across from him at the table. They had been doing that among over things while the meeting continued. Toph, who sat next to Aang, smirked in the general direction of General How.

"Sorry, General. Allow me." With that, she conked the Avatar on the head. After seeing stars for a moment, Aang was brought back to reality.

"I think that's a great idea, Zuko," he replied, although that was his normal response for just about anything. Said Fire Lord sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Perhaps we should break for lunch."

--

"Sokka, where are your sister and Aang? The meeting's about to start up again soon," asked Chief Hakoda. The moment the meeting had been dismissed for break, Aang and Katara had disappeared, being the first out the door.

"Ooooh no. Don't make me look for them again! For all I care, we can start the meeting without them. I just don't want to be the one to interrupt their 'fun and games'." Sokka complained. Sighing, Hakoda walked back into the meeting room, followed by his son. Toph was the only one actually at the table. Her dirty feet were rested on the top as she hummed no tune in particular with a disgusted look on her face. "I don't even want to know," Sokka whispered into her ear.

"No you do _not_," she whispered back passionately, emphasizing every word. Groaning, Sokka took his place across the table from her.

--

"Perhaps we shall adjourn to the map room now. We'll be able to plan better," Suggested General Shu.

"NO!" Toph shrieked hysterically, but everyone only gave her a strange look before continuing on.

Boy, were they met with a shock. Since Aang and Katara hadn't shown up at the second half of the meeting, no one was really sure where they had gotten off to. Upon coming to the map room, everyone stopped. On the main map table, were Katara and Aang. Katara rested on the Avatar's bare chest, kissing him softly. But when the door opened abruptly, the immersed couple started. Quickly, Katara rolled off Aang and onto the floor on the far side of the table while Aang rolled off onto the floor closest to the door. Katara's eyes peeked over the edge of the table while she watched her boyfriend scramble to close his shirt and find his poncho. After reassembling his clothing, Aang dared to look up at Sokka, ignoring the rest of his audience. Slowly, shade by shade, Sokka turned purple before turning back to a violent shade of red. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

Noticing the situation, Katara paled before shrieking "RUN, AANG, RUN!!" The Avatar was a step ahead of her and out the door with the warrior close on his heels.

--

Still adequately embarrassed from what had happened earlier that day, Aang and Katara made a point to pay attention to the meeting. Of course, that didn't stop the generals and various political figures that were in the room to keep chuckling under their breath whenever they looked at the very red couple who had sunk down low in their chairs. No one was more startled though than Chief Hakoda. He hadn't known that the relationship between his daughter and the Avatar was so… _close_. In fact, he could help but feel so totally oblivious since, by judging how everyone else was acting, everyone else must have known for a while.

"Our meeting is coming to a close. Any questions, gentlemen, for issues to be addressed in future meetings?" Zuko asked politely. Smirking, Hakoda turned toward the Avatar who sat across the table a few seats down from him.

"Avatar, just out of curiosity, how are you planning to repopulate the Air Nation?" If possible, Aang grew redder, Katara groaned as her head met the table, Sokka threw Aang a murderous glance, daring him to answer what he would consider incorrectly, and Zuko shook his head and clucked his tongue while Toph and the others in the room were enjoying the show. Hakoda sat with his arms folded across his chest smugly awaiting the answer.

Turning even redder still (Katara was starting to worry about her boyfriend's health), Aang managed to squeeze two words through his lips: "Next question."

--

Not my best but a spur of the moment thing. Too bad I couldn't think of a better title. Oh well... anyway... LOL this started all around Aang's final words. Basically the idea popped into my head: Hakoda + knowing about the Kataang relationship + Aang being the last Airbender having to embarrass my favorite pairing in front of the world's most important people. When you look at it that way it's pretty funny! XD review peez!

P.S. I remember reading some cute little fic about Aang and Sokka tying cherry stems into knots (which one of my friends can to VERY fast) and I just had to use it. Had to give you (whoever you are, can't remember /) some credit so kudos to you! :D

P.S.P.S. go ahead and just imagine whatever age for these guys you want. (to me Aang 15 and Katara 17)


	2. The Talk

Rofl… I decided to post these ridiculous one-shots in one place… Enjoy! (P.S. one curse word)

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA**

--

The Talk

It had started as a normal day in the Southern Water Tribe. Women were cooking, the men had left to fish and hunt, and children were rushing to water bending lessons with Masters Pakku and Katara.

What had started as a normal, humdrum day for the members of the Tribe, started extraordinarily for our favorite Avatar. He had recently received permission from Chief Hakoda to marry his daughter (and the love of said Avatar's life), Katara. Hakoda had been all to thrilled at the thought of having _Avatar Aang_ marrying his daughter and as a son-in-law. Prince Sokka, though, saw the engagement as inevitable. One way or another Aang and Katara would've gotten hitched, with or without permission. But he wouldn't go down as the bride-to-be's older brother without a fight. Snagging Aang as he walked past, Sokka took him to his quarters. Cheerily he stated: "Aang, let's have a talk…"

--

" – so even though you were raised a monk, you really have nothing to worry about," Sokka concluded. After listening to Sokka talk about… certain unmentionables for almost two hours straight (quite graphically too), poor Aang was quite traumatized.

"You mean you and Suki do this?" he asked, turning pale.

"Oh yeah, at least once a week, unless she's mad at me." Aang shivered. "Oh! Sometimes we even have these costumes and – "

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW!!"

--

Slowly, the afternoon crept by. After classes were over, Katara went in search of her new fiancée. She searched for a half an hour, with no luck, and she was beginning to get panicky. Going back to the palace a fourth time, she ran into Sokka – who looked rather smug about something.

"Sokka, have you seen Aang? I've looked everywhere and I can't find him!" she said, on the verge of tears.

Smiling innocently, Sokka looked at his sister. "Why no, dear sister of mine," he said, layering on the sweet. "I have not seen Aang. Perhaps he is at the stables with Appa." Katara narrowed her eyes and stared down her brother, seeing right through his rouge.

Grinning menacingly after a moment, Katara turned towards the door. "All right, DEAR BROTHER, whatever you say. But once I find out what you did to Aang – and I know it was you – there will be no place left to hide."

"Psh, yeah I better start thinking of a _really_ good place to hide."

"Look, I cook your food, do your laundry, and most importantly – I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP. Think on that, _sweetest_ sibling." And with that, Katara walked out the door.

--

Now, it is a known fact throughout the Water Tribe that when Katara isn't happy, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE is. Normally, this doesn't happen often because normally Aang is there to calm her down. But when Aang isn't with her for extended periods of time, "unhappy" is an understatement (which was learned the hard way when Aang was forced away against his will for Sokka's bachelor party a year ago) and no one could escape the water bender's wrath. So of course the entire population volunteered to help in the search for the missing Avatar.

After three long hours, Katara finally found her poor Aang, distraught and hysterical, in the corner of a janitor's closet at the Water Bending Academy. She could swear she heard him mumbling "happy place" over and over again as he hugged his knees close and stared blankly into space. With the help of Master Pakku, they managed to get Aang to the house Katara shared with him. After everyone was back in his or her own homes, Katara stayed up all night comforting Aang. Tea hadn't worked (his hand shook so much tea would've been everywhere if Katara weren't there to bend it back into the cup) and neither did yoga or aromatherapy. Whenever "sleep" was brought up, Aang would shake harder.

Finally, after people had begun to start their day once more, Katara had calmed down her poor sweetie enough to get in a few words. "Oh, Aang, dearest, I haven't seen you this shaken since before the Invasion. _Please_ tell me what's wrong," she cooed.

Aang managed to spit out "Sokka – " before cutting off, shuddering violently a final time, and falling asleep against Katara's shoulder. Resting Aang gently on the couch, Katara stood. The fire of vengeance flickered in her eyes as her brother walked through her door to retrieve the coat Pakku left last night. Not taking another step into the house, Sokka turned right back out once he saw the murderous look on his sister's face. Within seconds, he could be seen running past the window and Katara was out the door. Water whip at hand, Katara chased after Sokka screaming, "SOKKA! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY FIANCEE?!"

--

lol srry for the lang. there at the end it was just funnier that way… anyway I have no clue wat Sokka told aang. It could have been the talk or just some talk about an obscene way to kill and prepare an animal for use. Aang is a monk after all so he would find the destruction of animals horrible and u know Sokka would describe the delicate process dramatically and graphically. O the joys of over-protective Sokka… XD


	3. Let's Talk About BOYS

Lol this is a follow up of "the Talk"

Lol this is a follow up of "the Talk"! Enjoy Guys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA :(**

--

**Let's Talk About Boys…**

A few days passed since the "talk" incident and Aang had fully recovered – thanks to Katara – much to Sokka's disappointment. So, in all of his boredom and moodiness, Sokka decided to try his "talk" approach on Katara. "Hey, Katara, you have a mo'?" he asked cheerily as his sister walked by. She threw him a skeptical look.

"Sokka, this better be quick…" Katara warned.

"Katara – " he started dramatically. " – let's talk about BOYS." Seeing where this was going, Katara frowned and walked away. "Wait! Katara I – "

"SHH! Sokka if you wake up Aang, so help me, I will gladly kill you!" the waterbender whispered furiously.

"I thought you said you were going to kill me after you found your 'talkified' version of Aang."

"No, I said if you ever gave Aang another 'talk' like that again without my permission I was going to defile your manhood." Reflexively, Sokka cringed and move his hands protectively in front of his crotch.

"Look, can't I engage my little sister in polite conversation about boys before she gets married?" Sokka asked innocently.

Narrowing her eyes, Katara replied, "I suppose…"

"Great!" Sokka said enthusiastically as the two siblings made their way to the sitting area in Katara's house. "Okay, so there really is only one thing I want to get out of this conversation: why'd you choose Aang?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Because I love him, obviously. Is that all?" Of course Sokka wasn't satisfied.

"No, I mean, outta all of the guys we've met, why'd you choose the weirdest one?"

"Sokka, honestly, do we have to do this? Aang completes me, no matter how weird he is, end of story," Katara stated in an exasperated tone. This was a waste of time.

"Well, why not Haru?" Sokka pressed.

"To tell the truth there was something about him that screamed 'gay' or 'perv' to me."

"What about Teo?"

"Not my type."

"Crazy mouth foaming guy?"

"… EW. Just… EW…"

"Cabbage man?"

"Nah, he was all ready in love with his cabbages."

"So there was potential?" Sokka asked hopefully. His sister simply threw him a disgusted look clearly saying _hell, no_.

"Zuko?"

"Don't get me started…"

"I mean, you two are opposite elements, right? And opposites attract."

"Sokka…"

"And Aang's just a goofball kid two years younger than you."

"Sokka – "

"And what about Aang's _Avatar_ duties?"

"Sokka."

"And most importantly: Zuko's HAWT. I mean, I could bake cookies on him!"

"Sokka."

"You two would've looked so awesome together! And those muscles… OH MY SPIRITS and that _hair_! He could advertise shampoo or something! And those intense, fiery eyes…"

"Sokka!" (She just can't get a word in, can she?)

"Hot hot hot hot HAAAAWWT!"

"**SOKKA!!**" Katara yelled. She knew just about every girl who had lain eyes on the Fire Lord (especially the creepy obsessive ones) went completely gaga over him, but SOKKA?! Come on!

"Sokka, a relationship with Zuko wouldn't have worked for three reasons:

A: He loves Mai. They're happily married with a kid on the way.

B: We have totally clashing personalities. Sure, our ethical backgrounds are opposite, but our personalities are almost identical and we would fight all of the time.

And C: I LOVE Aang!!" and with that Katara stood and stormed away. But Sokka wasn't done with her yet…

--

The rest of the afternoon Sokka followed Katara around, patronizing her to talk. He would comment things like "Aang's just so weird!" or "But he's so hot compared to Aang," or "I don't get what you see in Aang."

_Where was Suki when you needed her?_ Of course Katara knew that the answer to her unspoken question was that Suki was on bed rest. She was eight month pregnant with her and Sokka's first child. Instead of facing the wrath of his hormonal wife, Sokka sought refuge at his sister's house.

Katara's quota of patience for the day was spent when Sokka exclaimed, "I got it! If you and Zuko got together, you guys could have STEAM babies! Quick! Before it's too late! You must go and have lots and lots of smexy STEAM BABIES!!"

"**SOKKA!!** Have you some how gotten a hold of some cactus juice?! **I. LOVE. AVATAR. FRICKIN'. ****AANG****!!** Get that through your thick skull! Besides! I'd rather have cloud babies with Aang than steam babies with Zuko any day!"

A chuckle came from the top of the stairs the tow Watertribe siblings stood in front of. "Aww. I'm touched." Snapping their heads towards the voice, Katara grew very red before she turned to glare at her sheepish-looking brother. Aang came down in pants, his bare chest peeping through the robe he wore. Sleepily he draped an arm around Katara's tiny waist before pecking her on the lips and yawing. "But I think I'd rather wait until _after_ we're married before we have any – how'd you put it? – cloud babies," he continued chuckling.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry if we woke you! You should go back to bed, I know you must be exhausted from all of that paperwork you did last night," Katara said, throwing a worried look at her fiancée.

Smiling warmly at Katara, Aang kissed the worry lines that appeared on her forehead. "No, no, I'm sincerely interested in what you guys were talking about. Besides, I'm worried if I leave you two alone together that Sokka will upset you, Katara, and I just want you to be happy."

"Aww you're so good to me," Katara cooed before kissing her Avatar.

"Well, Aang," Sokka said, making sure the happy couple didn't get too carried away. "We were just talking about boys. I wanted to know why out of all of the guys we've met she decided to marry the one she found in the iceberg!" A thought occurred to Sokka. "Hey! Do you think if we go out and Katara you work your water hocus-pocus that we could find an iceberg with a hot babe?!"

"You better pray that Suki doesn't find out you said that." Katara threatened, but Sokka wasn't listening.

"Oh yes. A babe wearing only a dress made of seal jerky!" (**A/N:** lol got that idea from a Garfield comic. Don't own!)

"Oh spirits…" Aang groaned.

"Maybe we should tell Suki," Katara said to no one in particular. That caught Sokka's attention.

"Nu! Don't! Please! She'll kill me! She'll bury me, dance on my grave, and years later dig me up, grind my bones, and scatter them on the wind!" he cried.

"Well then, maybe I should tell!" Katara shot back.

"All I wanna know is why you chose Aang!"

"Enough, Sokka! I told you! It's because – MMPH!" Aang's lips cut Katara abruptly off. The stress in her shoulders visibly melted away as they deepened the kiss.

"Aurgh guys!" Sokka whined. "You know how I feel about you two doing that stuff around me!"

"Go to y'r'own house," Katara mumbled against her lover's lips. Groaning in defeat, Sokka left looking like the little spoiled kid who didn't get his way.

--

XD was Sokka an obnoxious moron or what?! lol I hope you enjoyed reading! review peez!

EDIT: holy shizz i didn't these stories were THAT funny! o yah and didn't you guys know? sokka's zutara's #1 fan XD but also the most haterific fan cause he wants zuzu all to himself :9


	4. Rain Dance

WOW I posted a story (and I feel guilty about not updating ) anyway this idea has been floating around in my head for a whi

WOW I posted another story (and I feel guilty about not updating ) anyway this idea has been floating around in my head for a while. Just a cutesy Kataang Family fic. Kinda different from the funny ones that I posted previously but hey, it's adorable! Enjoy!

--

_Rain Dance_

There is a phase that every human being goes through towards the beginning of their life, though most don't remember it. It begins shortly after we learn to walk and certainly once we know how to speak. We go through this phase because, to put it quite plainly, we don't know everything from the moment we are born. No, we have to ask our parents and the smart individuals around us for they obviously have all of the answers.

Katara and Aang's first child was going this particular time in her life. She would awake in the morning with a new set of questions about the world around her. Tian Mi would toddle around the house, black curls and rosy cheeks, point out objects, and ask "Mama's what's that?" or "Papa why?" It was really rather cute. The particular incident we will look into happened one rainy day when the Avatar's two favorite ladies were home alone.

--

"Mama mama mama mama mama!" Tian Mi called anxiously. Katara rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. There wasn't anything to worry about, for her daughter had been doing this the day she started to talk. The little girl would run about, asking questions of all sorts. That particular day Aang had been away on business and the girls were confined to the house as a steady drizzle poured down. Unfortunately, this meant that Tian Mi was confined to the house and couldn't explore. Back to the present, Katara was currently in the kitchen when Tian Mi comes racing in.

"Mama!" she said, her tiny voice shaking. When the waterbender saw the tears streaming down her daughter's face, she grew very serious and worried indeed. This couldn't possibly be one of her daughter's regular inquests. Kneeling down, Katara gently grasped her daughter's shoulders, looked her straight in the eye and said:

"Sweetie, what happened?"

The little girl sniffle a few more times before sobering up enough to ask, "Mama, the sky is cwying! Why is the sky cwying? Is it hurt?" Sighing with relief, Katara lifted her child and placed her on the kitchen counter.

"Sweetie, the sky isn't really crying," she cooed as she cleaned her daughter's face gently. "It's just raining, is all. Nothing to worry about."

"But, Mama, if it's not cwying, why is that water falling down? Water comes out of my eyes when I'm sad!" Tian Mi persisted gesturing to her face. Her mother chuckled.

"The water that comes out of your eyes and the water that comes from the sky are two different things, dear."

"But, Mama, the sky is the same color as me and Papa's eyes so it must be cwying! It's just bigger is all!" Katara chuckled once more as she moved to take the whistling teakettle off of the stove.

"Tian Mi, you're being ridiculous. The sky isn't an eye you know. It is just doing something called 'raining'. You see, raining is very important," Katara explained good-naturedly.

"It is?" Sniffle. The waterbender nodded.

"You know all of the pretty flowers in my garden outside? With all of the pretty butterflies and the bees and the other little bugs you like watching so much?" The child nodded with a smile.

"Well, the flowers need the rain to grow, just like they need the sun. And the flowers attract all of the butterflies and the bees and the other little bugs. It also makes all of the vegetables and the fruits grow. People catch rain water to drink it too." Tian Mi smiled, wiping away the last of her tears.

"So, the sky isn't crying? It's making all of the pwetty flowers gwow?" Her mother nodded. Tian Mi thought for a moment and smiled a smile that would rival her father's. "Do you think if I stand outside the wain will make me gwow?" she asked feeling quite clever. After all her father often called her his "pretty little flower bud." If the rain made the other pretty flowers grows, it should make her grow too, right? Her mother chuckled, knowing the answer was "no" but she loved seeing her daughter's smile so much that she shrugged, her way of saying "maybe." The little girl laughed, hopped down from the counter, and raced out of the room.

"Wait, Tian Mi!" Katara called running after her daughter to get her in a proper raincoat and boots.

--

Once safe and warm in raincoats, boots, and hats, Katara and Tian Mi ventured into the drizzle. Immediately, the girl was enthralled by the growing puddles and she merrily splashed in them as her mother watched from the step outside the door. Katara was glad she was enjoying herself; she'd sleep much easier later on in the night. After a while, Tian Mi abruptly stopped, removed her hat, and tilted her head back towards the sky. Katara was going to reprimand her, but decided to wait and see what her daughter would do. Slowly, Tian Mi began to twirl. Faster and faster, she went as shrieks of laughter escaped her lips. By this time her hair was soaked and her dark curls stuck to her flushed cheeks. Her wide grey eyes sparkled as she turned toward her mother and outstretched a little hand. "Dance wiff me, Mama!" she commanded playfully. Smiling in return, Katara too removed her hat and walked over to her daughter.

Bowing grandly, Katara asked "May I have this dance m'lady?" rather grandly as her daughter giggled and blushed. After a polite little curtsy, Tian Mi took her mother's hand and they began to dance and twirl.

How long they danced and laughed, neither of them knew for the rain kept coming down lazily. Eventually Aang arrived home and he grinned, quite amused to see his girls soaked to the bone; dancing in a matter he thought fit for the grandest of Earth Kingdom balls. Shrugging, he jogged over to them and caught Tian Mi mid-twirl. The two girls shrieked happily as the third member of their small family joined the dance. Neighbors and pedestrians walking by watched as the trio danced in the rain, worrying about their mental health. Of course, they didn't care. It would be all the more fun that night as they sat snuggled warm and cozy in a large blanket in front of a crackling fire, listening to Aang tell about his latest adventure, while sharing a pot of Jasmine Tea.

--

The early stages in life are always the most remembered, yet the most forgotten. When five years had passed and Tian Mi had a younger sibling, she would often be the one to answer the barrage of questions the little child spilled from her mouth. But when asked "Ti Ti, what's that picture about?" Tian Mi would look at the picture of her and her parents dancing merrily in the rain (courtesy of a kind old lady who understood exactly what was going on that day, unlike other confused by-standers). Honestly, she would answer, "I'm not sure. I don't remember." Of course, it wasn't like that was the only experience she didn't remember. Her father often joked about a time when he and she had attempted to make breakfast in bed for Katara when she had fallen sick and the result had been a kitchen and two very guilty airbenders covered in flour. Her mother also joked about a time when Tian Mi had gone into a bathroom, didn't come out for an hour, and emerged looking like one of the clowns in the Fire Nation's Royal Circus. No matter how silly they seemed though, her parents would always try to justify Tian Mi's "embarrassing" moments as learning experiences. All children had them, Tian Mi learned as she watched her sibling grow. Honestly, who said learning couldn't be fun? After all, we aren't born knowing everything.

--

:3 review peez! IDK maybe if I come up with more of these family oneshots I'll post them in a different place solely for family stuffs but for now this story can stay here.


	5. The Bachelor Party

lol k um… I'm not sure about this one! At first I was completely on the floor laughing and now I'm thinking it might not please the masses D: so pleas review! I need feedback on this one! It is kinda but not really a companion to "Let's talk about BOYS" but not really. K not sure if this belongs here. There is some slightly suggestive content but certainly not too bad. And a pole. And leather and whips. And other things that people might think of as kinky but really throw Sokka into that mix and it's entirely kid friendly! No descriptions of anything! Ps: since I've never been to a bachelor party, I cant say these events take place at one k? Enjoy! ;]

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:tLA**

**Caution: Contains large amounts of insanity**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**\/**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Bachelor Party**

It was precisely two weeks, 18 hours, 23 minutes, and 51 seconds until Aang's wedding (he had been counting the seconds you see) and Aang had never been so excited, scared, and downright hysterically nauseous in his life. He spent his days living in emotional hell (his nights on the other hand…). But the one thing Aang was _absolutely dreading_ was his bachelor party. He knew it could happen at any moment, any second! So one day he was home alone (his beloved was getting her dress fitted) quietly enjoying some peace and a nice cup of tea. To his surprise and horror, Zuko barged through the door… sleeveless… in tight fighting black leather… whip at hand. Later Aang would deny any claims that he screamed like a frightened little girl. Sokka came in a second later (dressed the same way), armed with a net. "You've brought this on yourself, Aang!" Sokka declared with an evil laugh as he caught the Avatar in his net and wrestled him to the floor. Aang didn't struggle though; he only frowned and pouted in defeat.

"I'm telling Katara all of the **awful** things you've done to me and then we'll see who's laughing, Sokka!" he growled as Sokka dragged him out the door, down the steps, and through the city. Undoubtedly people stopped and laughed. Here was their Avatar, the most powerful being on the face of the earth, hogmonkey-tied, being dragged through the streets by a non-bender and the Fire Lord who looked as if they belonged in a strip club. Imagine! "Where are you taking me?!" Aang demanded once they had gone through half of the city.

"You'll see, Avatar," Zuko growled with a smirk. When they arrived at their destination, the captive sighed in frustration.

"A club. I knew it."

Sokka and Zuko laughed as they walked inside. "What about old Watertribe traditions?! Self respect? Zuko, I know your fragile HONOR must be hurting! Please guys, Katara's gonna kill me if she finds out!" Aang pleaded hopelessly. He looked around. His guy friends from all over the world, major generals and kings, and the entire male population from both poles (minus children of course) were in the room, drinking and laughing. He could see girls in less-than-modest clothing serving those drinks. Most were his rabid fan girls he noted with a shudder.

"Aw, come on, Aang! You're about to get married to my _SISTER_ in a couple of days! My sister: icky, yucky, emotional, obsessive KATARA. Can't your good ol' man chums do something nice for you to celebrate? Where's that sick sense of optimism of yours?" Sokka jabbed heartily as he and Zuko uprighted Aang into a chair at the center of the room.

"It went and died under a rock," Aang mumbled dejectedly.

At that, everyone had to laugh. "Yeah, well too bad," Zuko said through chuckles. Surfacing from the bar, Hakoda put in his two-cents.

"Come on, Aang, you're gonna be one of the family! All of the men have been publicly humiliated at least once, so it's only fair!" he said with a laugh. Groaning in complete and utter defeat, Aang slumped back in his chair while his bachelor party was forced down his throat.

---

Aang had to admit, it was nice seeing all of his friends without needing an excuse like some political meeting. And he sort of enjoyed himself once all of the drinks were on their third round (he of course would furtively evaporate his drink back into the air) and Iroh brought out the Sumki horn. For a while, the others aimlessly attempted a tavern tune. Unfortunately, all good things, no matter how infinitesimally small, have to come to an end. A large cake was brought to the stage and some… well more or less music started. After a moment of hysterical suspense and drunken chanting out of the cake popped Sokka wearing…

"Sokka! Oh my f… YOU DID _**NOT**_ TAKE KATARA'S _**BRA**_!!!!" Aang exclaimed turning slightly purple. Indeed, the warrior's otherwise bare torso was adorned with a blazing red, gold embroidered piece of woman's under clothing. Dropping to his knees, holding his hands up in a pleading manner, and casting a disturbed look towards the heavens, Aang wailed "HEAVEN, STRIKE ME DOWN NOW! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS UNGODLY TORTURE?! **WHAT** pray tell!" By this point everyone way hysterically laughing on the floor, amused by the Avatar's mental abuse. "That was my favorite one too…" Aang thought in disgust. He had is especially handcrafted for her (man, did those people in the Fire Nation know how to make lingerie!). At the moment, Sokka was standing in the cake (in what appeared to be a black lace thong – not Katara's thank the spirits) playfully squeezing the bra and whatever fake substance was in it, not helping the men on the floor.

"Hey, Aang!" Sokka called over the din. "How come all of Katara's underwear is more or less RIPPED TO SHREDS?!" Everything was quiet as all eyes, red and glistening with tears, turned to Aang. A suggestive growl started a new round of mirth. At that Aang grew very red (as if he wasn't already!). Sure, he might have torn a… garment or two in a fevered haste but never to shreds! And certainly not all of Katara's underwear! In a last ditch attempt at freedom, Aang slunk down on the floor and army crawled towards the door. Once he was in reach of it Zuko and Bumi (damn them) grabbed him by the legs and dragged him back into the nonsense as he clawed the floor. Safely back in his chair, IT started. The… pole dancing… If only the earth could swallow him then and there…

---

After the first two gals, Aang decided to suck it up and take it like a man. But the next several acts contained to faces that seemed… familiar. One overly pink girl skillfully danced in acrobatic motions near the top of the pole (gaining many catcalls), another all in black leather skillfully danced with daggers at her bare thighs and at the end of the act she "coincidentally" pinned Zuko's hat to the wall. Yet another (masked as they all were) came out in green warriors garb that stopped above the mid-thigh and fans. By this point, Aang knew what was coming. Oh he knew, he KNEW! A chocolate-skinned beauty floated out in lovely dark blue lingerie. Small diamonds and silver thread decorated the outfit and tiny, silver bells tinkled at her hips. And yet, Aang KNEW what lovely face hid behind the mask (many jaws dropped much to Aang's disgust). After her dance was over the room went dark and the men whimpered. Yes, even the generals, for some of their wives had frolicked before them. Only Zuko stood the slightest chance in his leather and whip. The lights came on and all of the performers were on the stage – unmasked.

And how all of the men _**screamed**_.

In seconds, the room was empty, save for the Avatar and the angry wives. With a smug grin of satisfaction (he was innocent, what had he to fear?), Aang crossed the room and held his arms up to the beautiful dancer in blue, who happily obliged. After a savory kiss, Katara murmured, "Shall I kill Sokka for you?"

And with a maniacal smile and chuckle, the Avatar replied, "By all means, murder the whole lot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:D review please! I think I'd said all I wanted to say up top but if I think of anything I'll add it :D. There will be a companion piece to this: the Bachelorette Party. It will be the details of what the girls are doing during the time this story takes place. It will be out once I get the proper motivation and inspiration k? I hope u enjoyed this and that it wasn't too appalling!


	6. The Bachelorette Party

uuuuuughhhh!!! I'm soooooo sooorry I haven't updated in AGES! . And when I do update it's this poop. Well, I don't know, I feel like this one isn't my best: it doesn't seem very funny to me (well not ROFLMAO funny more like chuckle chuckle funny) so ya =/ I think some flames are in order (but not too hot! X[ ) So, I hope you can enjoy this but I still think I might come back and edit it later to be better. If you agree with me please leave me some suggestions!

Now that I'm done ranting: NOTICE: I've changed my pen name! To those of you who have been on the band wagon you should recognize the reference and to those who just got on WELCOME! :D (hands out cookies (::) ) I hope you are enjoying the stories! So without further ado…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender I only make the characters (coughSokkacough) do dumb things. Enjoy the sequel to The Bachelor Party!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Bachelorette Party**

The day was young and for once the Watertribe woman was first to stir, a position held normally by her fiancée. Soft breathing next to her confirmed that she indeed was the only one awake in their icy abode. Smiling, the woman looked at the young man peacefully sleeping beside her. She chuckled. It was never easy for her to comprehend that this man had saved the world at the fresh age of 12, only proving the face that he was the most powerful being alive. When others would gush how lucky she was to be marrying _Avatar Aang_, she would politely smile in thanks while she tried to conceal her laughter. Sure, he was the all powerful and mighty Avatar… who drooled sometimes in his sleep and who readily jumped off of a mountain just to get some thrills.

After taking another moment to compose herself, the woman slowly rose from her bed, as to not wake her sleeping partner. She rushed quietly about to get ready, for she had another dress fitting today. Honestly, she didn't care if she walked down that aisle wearing rags, just as long as she walked down that aisle to that man. Besides, Aang thought she was beautiful no matter what, and his was the only opinion that mattered. But Ooooh nooo, _Lady Katara_ simply could not get married without at least one diamond and a square foot of silk adorning her person. No, no, no, that wouldn't do _at all_. So three days a week Katara went to get her dress fitted for hours at a time before she continued on to make sure everything would go well on her big day. After giving the still-snoozing Avatar a quick peck on the lips, Katara made her way out to the tailor.

…

To say that getting her dress fitted was hell would be an understatement. The routine was always the same: the moment she stepped through the door, Katara would be stripped down to her undergarments, after which she would be herded to a room where all four walls were covered with their own mirror. And it was those mirrors that were the source to all of her problems. Those goddamn mirrors. She knew something about them must make her waist look much larger than it actually was because the women that fitted her dress insisted on squeezing the life out of her with her sash. Now, Katara _knew_ she wasn't that large at all. Whenever she walked down the street, men would remind her how perfect her figure was. Therefore, Katara concluded that either those mirrors distorted her image, or that the women didn't have the best of eyesight. But Katara didn't very much like blaming people for any discomfort in her life so she chose to blame the obviously guilty inanimate objects around her. Honestly, though, she knew one of these days the women would pull too hard and she would be split into two halves. Damn the idiotic bastard who first believed women with ridiculously small waistlines were attractive. Perhaps she could persuade Aang to hunt him or her down in the Spirit World to give them a piece of her mind.

Once she was done suffocating, Mai and Suki would take over to instruct Katara on how to hide and use the 20-some knives that would be concealed under her dress. This (unnecessary) caution was for protection. Even thought the war had been over for a few years now, rebels were a very real threat and naturally, the Avatar's wedding would be considered a target. In case an attack were to happen and Katara's bend was to be disabled (Ty Lee couldn't be the only person who knew how to do that), she would still have a way to defend herself. Of course Katara didn't think that the knives would be necessary. The world's very best benders happened to be her very best friends (and family in Master Pakku's case) and would attend to the wedding. Not to mention the world's most elite security forces would be guarding every inch of the palace where the ceremony would take place. Only an insane idiot would try to assault herself and her fiancée. Aang, obviously, agreed with Katara, knowing that even if an attack were to take place, that she was perfectly able to defend herself. Plus, he had mentioned all of the weaponry would only be a hindrance on their… erm… wedding night. Sokka of course replied to that by saying if Aang ever said something like that again before the wedding, he would find use for the knives to ruin "the family jewels." Aang – being Aang – didn't understand what he meant of course, but he shut up anyway.

…

"There, we're done," Mai said with obvious relief after another four hours of fitting.

"Thank spirits. I honestly _cannot wait_ for this whole thing to be over," Katara replied. After uttering a borderline-evil chuckle, Suki declared,

"Now, if you don't mind, Katara…" before quickly blindfolding the waterbender.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Katara shrieked frantically as her hands too were bound. She heard Mai and Suki laugh.

"Don't worry, Katara all will be reveal in due time," Suki spat out between giggles as they walked through the streets.

"Seriously, guys, Aang's going to be worried about me! I have no time to hogmonkeying around!" Katara hissed. Her captors only laughed harder. As they continued to walk, the trio passed two men provocatively dressed in leather.

"What the hell…?" Suki mouthed to the one brandishing an empty net. The man only smiled wider as he and his partner continued.

After walking for a few more minutes, they had come to the back door of a building, though Katara couldn't see it because she was still blindfolded. Once inside they building, Katara's vision was given back to her.

"**SURPRISE!**" She jumped at the sudden noise and light. There, in an obnoxiously pink room, were all of her very best gal pals, the wives of important political figures, and the entire population of women over 16 from both Watertribes. Balloons were everywhere, tables were overflowing with delicacies from every nation, and a large banner proclaimed "CONGRAGULATIONS, KATARA!" in girly characters. In a corner there was a fully stocked bar with a (very shirtless) bartender who was the only male in sight.

"Bu… Wha… W-what's all of this?!" Katara exclaimed, a smile creeping on her face.

"We wanted to throw you a surprise Bachelorette party, Sugar Queen, and whether you want to or not, you're sure as hell gonna enjoy it!" Toph said emerging from the crowd.

"Aw, thanks, guys, but really, this isn't necessary…" Katara protested.

"Necessary or not it doesn't matter. You're going to be married soon, and we wanted you to have one last fling as a single with your girlfriends!" Suki combated pushing Katara over to the bar.

"Well… I guess I could stay for a few hours. But what about Aang?" the waterbender decided.

"Oh, don't worry about him. The guys are throwing him a party around now-ish, though Sokka wouldn't tell us where. He'll be fine, though. Relax, have a drink! You're going to be a married wman in a matter of days!" replied the Kyoshi warrior.

Katara sighed before putting on a smile and turning to the (hot and shirtless) bartender.

"I'll have an apple-tini, please," she ordered before being rudely shoved aside by Toph.

"Psh, that's a pansy drink. She'll have the Quilted Fireball, Tong."

"The what?"

"It's like a combination of any dangerous liquor you can imagine, that is safe to blend, perfectly blended with a single Fire-Tongue Pepper seed. Awesome stuff, I tell ya'," Toph explained with a great smirk. The dark red drink slid over in front of Katara. Indeed, a small, blue seed sat at the bottom of the glass. And the drink didn't smell half bad. Cautiously, she lifted the drink to her lips.

…

"… so here's what I says to the guy, here's what I says, I says… you know I says what I says to guys like that you know? I says, 'Look, hon, I got all the life I need in my men, and my bo' can fill yer's with a whoopin' if ya' come on me like that,' I says," Katara drawled out. The similarly drunk women around her laughed obnoxiously. "Hey, where's my drink, hon?" Katara called out above the din.

"K't'ra no more drin's I's g'nna p-pee m'self!" Toph slurred as she laughed a hearty laugh. Only an hour had gone by and already the party had escalated to a point where everyone was just a swaying, moving mass of women, indistinguishable from one another. The drinks were only on their second round and the whole lot was already spiraling into drunken chaos.

"Alright, everybody, I'ma sing a song!" Suki cried climbing up on a table. A beat erupted, but wheather or not it was in Katara's head or not, she didn't know. "Suki-licious defi – " she didn't get any further as a laughing fit attacked her and she fell off the table into the sea of women.

After that, Katara made a point to become at least semi-sober to avoid humiliation such as Suki's. Soon after though… IT started… the pole dancing (**A/N**: sound familiar? ;] ) Here's how it went down…

…

After a final round of mirth, the crowd calmed down as one. A woman walked into the room. She had a very voluminous figure and her face looked as if a gallon of makeup had erupted on it. "Aaaalright, ladies, I hope everyone's enjoying themselves!" she said beaming. A roar of applause started up and died down a few moments after. "Of course, we're all here to celebrate the final single days of the lovely Lady Katara who is engaged to Avatar Aang! Congrats to ya' girl!" she continued. Another round of cheering started and said Lady grew very red at all of the eyes on her now. "And now for tonight's big event!" The woman clapped her hands and… her clones came through the door behind her pulling rack upon rack of glittering costumes. The women in the room squealed with glee, all except Katara, who had no clue what was going on. A rush of women attacked the racks and Mai thrust two slivers of blue silk at Katara.

"Try this, it will look _perfect_ on you," she said before diving back into the frenzy. Looking down, Katara noticed that she was holding a very purposely-cut bra and panty set with little silver bells decorating its surface.

"Oh, that's proper pole dancing attire, dahling, proper indeed!" gushed one of the clones. Katara knew it had something to do with the alcohol in her system, but she didn't fell as embarrassed as she knew she should. Honestly, here she was standing in an outfit that should be _illegal_ to wear (outside of the bedroom), getting ready to perform at a men's bar (as she had learned from one of the clones) And she kind of wanted to do one last truly reckless act before she was married so she didn't mind. Imagine!

…

"Alright, gals, everyone put on your masks! Shi Lin, you're up!" Head clone stated. Everything was quiet back stage. Obviously, not everyone was gong to perform, in reality only about 20 of the youngest women would be doing any pole dancing. Katara unanimously would go last and the first woman (the wife of a young and promising Earth Kingdom officer) had gone on stage. There were a few nervous giggles as the other women waited their turn. After a few minutes, Shi Lin returned looking very red behind her mask. But not with embarrassment – oh no – with pure _rage_.

"What's wrong?" Suki demanded anxiously.

"The _men,_" Shi Lin hissed vehemently.

"_**WHAT!?**_" everyone asked in a loud whisper.

"OUR HUSBANDS. Every last one of them are out there… including one Avatar…" she continued. Everyone took three steps back from Katara, fearing she could erupt any moment. Indeed, she was turning purple and one could feel the rage eminating off of her.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell?!?!?!?" she seethed quietly though everyone covered their ears as if she had screamed.

"Well, Sokk – "

"Ah." One syllable. That was all she said. No, she wasn't mad at Aang. She knew it wasn't his fault. This one was all on her dear brother. Oh, there would be hell to pay.

So all of the women fumed quietly (and word had reached the other women in the back) while they waited for their turn. Finally, it was Katara's time. When she walked out on stage, she found Aang's face in the crowd. He was sitting in a chair on a raised platform, staring sourly off into space. But when the music started, he looked to see who was dancing. When his eyes grew large, his skin paled, and he sank as low as possible in his chair, Katara knew he was 100 percent innocent and that she would have to reward his good behavior. As she danced, she made a point to look at Aang not too often and to glare at Sokka from behind her mask whenever she got the chance. The song ended and the lights grew dark as she retreated back stage. All of the women were already unmasked. The fierce look on their faces reminded Katara of a race of superior, primeval warriors. Removing her own mask, Katara walked back out on stage, the warrior women following her.

…

They had arranged themselves in an intimidating and dangerous front, Katara first and foremost. With their arms crossed over their half-naked chests, the lights came on.

And how all of the men _**screamed**_.

Sokka began to wonder if looks really could kill, for the look he received from his sister alone was enough to make him cringe in physical pain. In a split second after seeing their wives, all of the men in the room cleared, save one very smug Avatar. Grinning, he walked over to the stage and held his arms up to Katara who slid gratefully into his embrace. After a quick yet passionate kiss Katara asked, "Shall I kill Sokka for you?" Aang chuckled evilly before replying,

"By all means, murder the whole lot."

…

People would remember the day for years to come when all of the men ran screaming through the streets like a flock of headless turduckens, being pursued by their wives who wore nothing but bedazzled panties and bras.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe, done. So ya I don't think it was very good but please review and give me suggestions on how I should improve it. Please keep it T though mkay? ;] Thanks for reading!


	7. The Wedding Pt 1

I said that I would post things every now and then. This counts as now and then :] I had an Avatar Party last weekend with 25 of my closest friends and cousins. We watched the entire first season straight through. Took like, 8 hours but it was a blast. I later went to see the movie… Mike, Bryan… I'm embarrassed for you T.T I demand a redo of that movie. I've never seen a worse movie. But I won't waste your time with my ranting on how awful the movie was. Chances are that you've seen it too. If you haven't, wait for it to come out on DVD or something and rent it from your local library. It isn't worth wasting a cent on. Without further ado, I introduce my new little thingy mabobber! This came to me when I was reading "The Peace Meeting." I had several little oneshots, all related to one another. But I didn't have a wedding! So here it is. Originally, it was going to be one post. But as I was writing it, it seemed a bit long, so there's three parts. Here's the first one. The second part is finished and being tweaked, and the third one is under way so hopefully I'll finish it soon :] Any way enjoy guys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA (the show. I'd be embarrassed and ashamed if I owned the movie, but I don't own that either, thank the spirits)**

**The Wedding**

**Part 1**

The morning had started out normally enough. He had risen before sunrise, done a little bit of meditating, and prepared breakfast for his one and only love. In fact, he could hear her stirring upstairs now, he noted with a grin. Maybe they would actually get a chance to see each other for more than a few seconds! … Oh! Who is this lovely young couple, you ask? Why, none other than Avatar Aang and Lady Katara of course! And I kid you not when I say that the pair had only caught glimpses of each other the past couple of weeks or so.

You see, they were getting married. Yep. Tying the knot, getting hitched, and all that jazz. In fact, the wedding is this very day. So, the past few weeks have been spent frantically preparing for this glorious occasion. Between dress fittings, menu approvings, guest accumulatings, color scheme pickings, and a host of other things, the couple barely interacted (which is just how the bride-to-be's older brother liked it). But this morning there were no rehearsals, fittings, or last minute catastophes – The door crashed open.

"Avatar Aang!" Maybe I spoke too soon…

Aang jumped to his feet (for he had been sitting at the table reading the newspaper (HEADLINE: AVATAR'S WEDDING TODAY!)) and rushed over to the distressed chef who had just come barging through his door.

"What's wrong, Chef Kutan? Is everything alright?" he asked. The chef looked to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown, so the Avatar led him to sit on the couch. After declining a cup of tea, Chef Kutan all but wailed the problem.

"The order of sea prunes can't make it in time for the wedding! There was a horrible storm out at sea, you see, and the load of prunes was lost. No one was hurt, thank the spirits, but the prunes!" He did indeed begin to sob. Aang on the other hand relaxed the tension from his shoulders and sighed with relief. He thought that Kutan had an ACTUAL problem, but this was great news! Stewed sea prunes were supposed to be part of the ceremonial Water Tribe feast after the ceremony, and Aang ABHORED stewed sea prunes. Quietly, he thanked the spirits for this change of fortune. Once he had finished his silent benedictions, he put on the most devastated face he could muster for Chef Kutan.

"That is _awful! _Are you sure we don't have any already? Is there nothing we can do?" he plaintively asked. Kutan sniffled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid there is not a single sea prune in all of the South Pole. We could do nothing short of postponing the wedding!" To that, Aang put on a face of genuine shock.

"That's most definitely out of the question. Katara and I agreed that we wanted our wedding on the Winter Solstice. Sea prunes or no, the wedding is today." Kutan nodded.

"I expected as much, sir. It is still a tragedy just the same! I guess we won't be having stewed sea prunes!"

"No stewed sea prunes?" Aang and Kutan's heads snapped to Katara, for indeed it was the Waterbending master who had spoken. She came over to her fiancée and the chef. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that the shipment of sea prunes was lost at sea during a storm, and there are none left in the city. Kutan came to tell me that we would have to do without," Aang explained. He tried to keep up the act of disappointed groom, but a gleam of joyous relief must have shone through, for Katara made a small, angry frown. After a quick moment of glaring at the Avatar, she turned back to the chef and sighed.

"If there's really nothing you can do… I suppose we'll be fine. The rest of the feast is coming along nicely, I suspect?" Chef Kutan nodded vigorously.

"Of course, my Lady. All else is perfect for your day." Katara smiled; glad to know that there were no other disasters in the kitchen.

"Very good. I suppose you must be very busy then, preparing." Acknowledging the dismissal, Kutan stood, bowed, and left. Now Aang and Katara were alone. She frowned full force and him and assumed the position that said, "Well? Explain yourself."

Aang put on a charmingly innocent smile and shrugged. "I had nothing to do with that."

"Oh really? If you weren't the Avatar, I might actually believe that."

"Well… I _might_ have voiced a teeny tiny complaint to one of the local wind spirits about how I didn't like stewed sea prunes… And maybe the pending shipment came up in the conversation…" Katara scoffed and made upset gestures.

"Aang, I can't believe you! And on our wedding day of all days!" Aang chuckled nervously and walked over to her. Gently resting his hands on her hips, he looked her in the eye.

"Katara, I'm just messing with you. On my honor as Avatar, I SWEAR that I had nothing to do with losing the sea prunes. Besides, a wind spirit isn't strong enough to cause a storm at sea. Only the ocean spirit is, and he lives all the way on the other side of the world at the North Pole. But cheer up! It is your wedding day after all!" Katara smiled and embraced him.

"You're right. I guess I'm just a little stressed is all. It's only a minor problem anyway. I'm sure that the rest of the day will go _just fine_." There was pounding on the door.

"Katara! Katara, open up!" Suki came through the door, looking stressed. Katara paled.

"And I had to go and jinx it. Damn…" she muttered under her breath. "What's wrong, Suki?"

"This is what's wrong!" And Suki held up her bridesmaid's dress. Katara gasped and snatched it from her hands, scrutinizing it thoroughly. Aang too, looked at it. Expecting a tear or stain, he saw nothing.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with the dress?"

"**OF COURSE YOU DON'T GET IT!**" Katara and Suki shouted. Aang cringed and threw up his hands to ward off any blows. He heard Katara sigh in exasperation and lowered his defenses somewhat. Out of her pocket, Katara drew two pieces of fabric Aang knew had to do with her wedding dress. Holding the fabrics up to the dress, she sighed again.

"No no no! I specifically asked for stormy sea and this is practically cloudy lake! And look here, Suki, the accents are obviously evening marigold when I wanted morning daisy!" Suki nodded her head in agreement. Aang looked between the dress and the fabrics. The only difference he could see was that the dress was ever so slightly darker than the fabrics. But he decided that it might be better if he kept this opinion to himself… After all, Suki and Katara hadn't ENTIRELY recovered from the bachelorette party the night before…

**...**

After Suki left and Aang and Katara had eaten some breakfast, the couple went their separate ways to prepare. Katara to the tailors, Aang to the palace.

When Katara arrived at her respective location, everything was in a tizzy. And she thought the fittings were hell. Now that the big day was here, Katara was put in both her dress and the array of weapons that would be concealed under it. This proved to be ridiculously uncomfortable. After being fussed over for two hours, Katara broke.

"That's IT! Take me OUT of this contraption!" Much to the dismay of the women who had been dressing her, Katara began to undress. Mai and Suki walked in half an hour later to see Katara standing in her undergarments with a pile of discarded weapons beside her. Katara at the moment was adorning a simple thigh sheath. Mai was going to ask a question, but thought better of it. She never thought that a rebel attack was that likely anyway.

**...**

Once Katara was properly re-dressed, her (lady) family members took her back to her house to do her makeup and hair. Expertly, Katara bent a tunnel for them to go through. She really didn't want anyone else to see her dress before the wedding and her house wasn't too far away anyway.

As they made up Katara's hair and face, the women would gush praise and advice for the young bride.

"Make sure that his breakfast is prepared before he wakes up (Ha)."

"You must always look your best in his company (Like Aang cared what she looked like. He thought that she was always beautiful)."

"It's a pity there's no meat on your bones. You'll have to work on that immediately (Psh. Not happening)."

"You'll have to abandon these tomboyish ways. A lady lets others fight and get dirty for her (She and Aang had already determined who wore the pants in this relationship…)."

And Katara's personal favorite: "You two must get a move on with reproducing. The Airbenders aren't going to repopulate themselves you know (No more than three and that's none of your business!)!" Gran Gran (bless her heart, she made it to Katara's wedding day) put her foot down on that one.

"Now, Katara, don't you listen to this foolishness. Here's some good advice: do your best to make Aang happy and I'm positive that he will return the favor. You've never been the one to let men push you around and you certainly haven't conformed to tradition. I don't expect you to start now. Keep him in his place, be there when he does and doesn't need you, and be happy in your marriage. Now, there may be some rough spots, but hold strong." Gran Gran sighed and took Katara's face in her gnarled, wrinkled hands. "I've never seen two people share what you and Aang have. You found him in that iceberg all of those years ago (**A/N**: really only 5 yrs ago) for a purpose, more than just because he had to save the world. He was made for you and you for him. You're marrying AANG not the AVATAR and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, you have nothing to worry about. I know Aang and you two will be just fine." Katara smiled and did her best to hug her grandmother as the other women continued to weave pearls into her hair.

"Thanks, Gran."

**...**

In the palace, Aang was receiving similar (if not so touching) advice from the men of Katara's family. They might not have been literally family, but they were the closest thing he had to it in this world.

"Katara might be a bit of a handful. You just have to show her who's boss! You're the Avatar for spirits' sake (No thanks, I value my life.)!"

"She'll have high expectations tonight! Even though you were raised a monk, you've got nothing to worry about. The first time's a doozie (Yeah about that… What's your definition of 'first'?)!"

"Just make sure you watch out when it's 'that time of the month.' Waterbending chicks can be especially moody (Been there, done that.)."

All Sokka had to say was: "If you hurt her, the Airbenders will become an extinct race, capische? (**A/N**: Don't ask me why they would have a Yiddish term in the Avatar universe. It's just scarier than "Understood?")" Hakoda walked up to Aang, glaring at the other men.

"No need to scare the poor guy! All I have to say is this, Aang –" Hakoda took the Avatar firmly by the shoulders and looked him steadily in the eye. Aang stood up taller, ready for some good, profound advice. But Hakoda sighed and said, "Good luck, my boy. You're gonna need it." Aang's hopeful expression drooped and he hung his head as his cheeks flared. "And one more thing –" Aang looked back up at the chief. " – I second Sokka's notion. You're on eggshells – Avatar or no – 'til the day you die. Understood (**A/N**: I did use Understood there, I know)?" Aang was shaking now, a little frightened by that insanely protective glare that he saw in Hakoda's eyes. He gulped.

"U-understood, sir." Hakoda's serious face split into a wide smile.

"Excellent! Let's have ourselves a wedding!"

**...**

Sorry if that wasn't too funny D: I hope that it was written well at least. I always tend to enjoy a story more if it's well written than anything else, than I judge on content. Anyway! I hope that the whole advice thing wasn't too confusing. The words inside of parenthesis are just Aang/Katara's thoughts on the advice they are being given (unless it specifically is an author's note).

A note on Aang and Katara's wedding date (because I chose it for a reason): As you can recall, on the solstices (and equinoxes I presume) the border between the spirit world and the mortal world becomes blurred, and spirits and humans are able to cross between the two worlds relatively easily. I wanted Aang and Katara's wedding to be on the Winter Solstice because winter seems to me to be the corresponding season to Water and I wanted spirits to be present at the wedding and at the reception. So yeah, nothing special, I just thought it would be cool if you had these two worlds coming together to witness this special occasion of love. Besides, I don't think it's too often that an Avatar gets married (was Kuruk married? I know he had that girl who was stolen by Koh, but I don't think he was married), but Aang has perfect reason to get married (see Katara's advice :] ). That, and I love Aang and he deserves to be happy . Anyway, the next part of this should be up early next week (can't do it tomorrow, will be out of town) and the third part should hopefully be up at the end of next week.

TTFN! Ta ta for now! I hope everyone is having a great summer!


End file.
